


a is for Algebra

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [1]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Other, community: stories a to z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories writtin for live journal community where you write a story for each letter of the alphabet.  Ficlets/drabbles ranging from gen to slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a is for Algebra

Al sat at the library table with his history book open, working on the questions that he and Dirk were supposed to be answering for Mr. Carter but as usual, Dirk was MIA. Reading the paragraph that he needed for the answer, he sat at the table, tapping his pencil as he did his homework.

The two girls sitting on the other end of the table kept looking at him then looking down giggling. Al didn’t seem to pay attention to anyone. Most would say he was just shy. Rarely did he act out on his own to talk to girls.

Dirk came into the library and smiled at what he saw. The girls were trying to get Al to notice them, but true to form, he was working on homework in study hall. Who did that? Al did.

Moving to the table and sitting down between Al and the girls, Dirk flashed his smile at the girls and then looked over at Al who finally looked up from his book. “About time,” he commented.

“Al, buddy, whatcha doing?”

“Working on our homework, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I was talking to Amy about Friday night, but that’s later.” Dirk looked over at the girls at the end of the table, who moved from looking at them to looking at their books.

“Hi, what are you working on there?”

The first girl, a brunette looked up, “Algebra, we seem to be having a bit of trouble on our homework.”

Dirk nodded and looked back at Al, “Al, your favorite subject. Why don’t you help the girls with their equations.”

“But .. History.”

“We’ll work on it tonight at my house. Mom’s going to some dinner party and Dad is still in DC. We’ll get it done in no time.”

Dirk stood up, picking up his book bag. “You help them and I’m going to go see if I can get me a date for Saturday night.” With that, Dirk left, leaving Al to help flirting girls and he making a score for the weekend.


End file.
